


Cup of Passion

by walkalittleline



Series: Kink Therapy [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Rimming, Sex Pollen, so that's a tag I have to use now I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkalittleline/pseuds/walkalittleline
Summary: Caleb gets a face full of sex pollen and that's all you're getting from me.





	Cup of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone in the clayleb server who encouraged this, you know who you are and you should be very ashamed.

It’s been three days since Caleb surrendered the Beacon to the Bright Queen. Three days and a blur of opulent celebration and near hero-worship from the people of Xhorhas for all of them, though, much to Caleb’s chagrin, the focus of the attention has frequently been on him. He’s not sure if it’s this or the fact that he gave up the thing in the first place that is making the rest of them—sans Nott, of course, and Caduceus, who seems oddly proud of Caleb rather than aggravated—treat him with a faint air of coolness, but he is incredibly thankful for finally having a day of respite from the celebrations on their fourth day in the city.

The others have elected to take a tour of the city with their own royal escort, jabbering excitedly as they’re lead from the palace surrounded by half a dozen Kryn guards in full armor—Caleb has found they can’t go anywhere without guards watching them here, though he’s still not sure if it’s for their protection or not—while Caleb lingers back and watches them leave, frowning when he realizes the group is missing its resident firbolg.

“I decided not to go.”

Caleb jumps at the voice, clutching his chest as he turns to see Caduceus standing at his shoulder, smiling benignly.

“You are very sneaky for someone who is so tall,” Caleb mutters as he turns to walk past him down the hall.

“Thank you,” Caduceus replies, sounding pleased as he inexplicably trails after Caleb.

“Shopping is not your cup of tea, eh?” Caleb says as they continue down the sweeping hallway. They’d all been given private quarters and he’s prepared to spend the rest of his day transcribing spells using the paper and ink he’s been graciously supplied.

Caduceus chuckles warmly at this.

“That and I’m not sure I’m feeling up to all that walking,” he says with a shrug. “I think I’d just like a day to relax.”

Caleb pauses and Caduceus stops with him, the faint echo of their footsteps trailing off as he gives him a shrewd, considering look up and down.

“Are you still feeling out of sorts?” he says, brow furrowing in concern.

Caduceus shrugs noncommittally.

“To be perfectly honest, I’m a little uncomfortable with all the attention,” he says, half-glancing at the pair of guards standing at attention twenty feet away. “It’s… not something I’m used to.”

“You and me both,” Caleb agrees readily. He doesn’t like having so many eyes on him. “It’s a little exhausting, _ja_?”

“Yeah,” Caduceus nods. He pauses, eyes flicking keenly over Caleb’s face. “You know, I was going to go take a look at their royal gardens if you care to join me. I heard they’re pretty impressive.”

Caleb wavers at the invitation, thinks of his books waiting back in his room and the promise of new spells at his disposal. But Caduceus is giving him this kind, vaguely hopeful look, and he thinks maybe there’s no harm in taking a day to rest. It’s not like anything catastrophic is going to happen while he’s looking at some plants.

“That would… be nice,” he says gratefully. “Thank you.”

Caduceus smiles broadly.

“It should just be down the next hall,” he says, gesturing for Caleb to follow as he sets off with that easy, ambling pace of his, like he’s walking without any real direction.

He leads Caleb down another hall and passed several more sets of guards to a pair of tall, decorative double doors that seem to be situated near the center of the palace if Caleb has his bearings right. The doors are flanked by yet another pair of guards, who nod silently as Caduceus raises a hand in a congenial wave before pulling one door open and standing back to allow Caleb to enter first.

Caleb can’t stop the impressed gasp he takes as he steps through the doors, eyes sweeping quickly over the massive, lavish gardens in front of him. It’s nothing like what they’ve seen of Xhorhas so far, that bleak and barren landscape of sparse and gnarled trees and scrub. The plants are lush and healthy, still a little stunted but with deep, thick shiny green leaves and small, weirdly spiky flowers clumped along the winding stone path that disappears between the bushes up ahead.

“This is nice.”

Caleb glances back at Caduceus, who’s peering across the garden with a look of bright, genuine interest that makes Caleb smile, glad to see him finding something familiar and comforting after what he’s been through.

“Do you recognize any of these plants?” Caleb says as Caduceus leans down to inspect a fern with narrow, curling fronds.

“No, these are all new to me,” Caduceus replies with that faint air of excitement. “Do you care if I take a look around?”

“Go crazy,” Caleb says, sweeping his arm out in invitation. He nods to one of the curved iron bench sitting along the edge of the path nearby. “I’m going to just have a seat.”

Caduceus flashes him a grateful smile before strolling off down the path, pausing to look at some of the plants as he goes and eventually disappearing around the corner where the path curves to the right.

Caleb takes a seat on the bench and closes his eyes, enjoying the stillness and the gentle rustle of foliage around him. He peers around after a minute or two, glancing curiously at the plants along the path nearby. Pushing himself to his feet, he takes a few steps in the direction Caduceus had disappeared, bending down to observe a strangely cup-shaped flower growing in a tiny cluster just off the path with a little line of stones around it.

The blooms are small, with the petals rising up and curling inwards towards the center, vibrant red with spidery black lines up the sides. There’s a sign stuck into the ground in front of the clump in some language he doesn’t understand. He’s in the process of casting Comprehend Languages when he accidentally jostles one of the flowers with his wrist. The flower immediately bursts open with a spray of red pollen that jetisens into his face, shooting up his nostrils and into his mouth. He coughs and falls back as his vision goes white, inhaling even more of the stuff when he gasps in pain as his palms scrape along the stonework.

He blinks rapidly, his vision slowly coming back to him, and pushes himself to his feet, coughing violently. His head swims and he shakes it a few times to try and clear it, stumbling when the world seems to tilt and his equilibrium is thrown off. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tries to right the sudden off-kilter sensation he feels, like the ground is spinning beneath him.

And then, as quickly as it had started, it’s gone. His world rights, his vision clears, and the tickle in his lungs is gone. He glances around, embarrassed but relieved no one was around to see him knocked down by a damn flower.

He takes one step back in the direction he’d come and it hits him. His whole body suddenly feels too-hot, shivery, he can feel sweat gathering at his hairline and the nape of his neck and it takes him a moment to realize that it’s arousal he’s feeling, dizzying, urgent and burning in his blood so rapidly it makes his head spin as blood rushes from it. He’s painfully hard, erection straining at the front of his trousers. He takes a staggering step back and nearly doubles over when just this small amount of friction sends such a shock of stimulation to his oversensitive cock his knees shake and tears spring to his eyes, a shuddering groan rising in his chest.

“Caleb?”

He hears Caduceus’ approaching voice like it’s coming through fog, distant and hazy in his brain. He appears around the corner, eyes widening in concern at the sight of Caleb, who can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed at his current state he’s so desperate for some kind of relief.

“ _Caduceus_.”

Caleb stumbles up to him, grabbing at the front of his shirt to hold himself upright, pulling him down to his level, when his legs threaten to give out underneath him again. Caduceus catches him almost automatically around the middle with one arm, the motion forcing Caleb half a step closer so his groin presses to Caduceus thigh, the pressure on his erection forcing a dry sob from him.

“Caleb, wh—“

“Caduceus,” Caleb gasps, words slurring on his clumsy lips. “Caduceus, I think I’ve been poisoned.”

Caduceus’ expression goes immediately from stunned confusion to grim concentration. He removes his arm from Caleb’s waist to take his face in both hands, tilting his head from side to side as he takes in his flushed appearance, his dilated pupils and labored breathing. He waves one hand over Caleb, muttering something and frowning when whatever effect he was hoping for doesn’t seem to take hold.

“It’s not poison,” he mutters, pushing Caleb’s hair back off his sweat-damp skin, his fingertips brushing over his ear and the side of his neck. Caleb’s eyes roll back at the touch, his whole body shivering violently, and he turns his head into Caduceus’ hand.

“I need… my room,” Caleb pants, still nuzzling greedily at Caduceus palm, aching for touch. “ _Please._ ”

He needs to be alone so he can deal with whatever the hell is wrong with him, needs to rid himself of these suffocating clothes and get his fingers around his cock and in his ass before he completely loses his head.

“O-okay,” Caduceus says. He looks torn between concern and uncertainty, hesitating for a split second before bending down further so he can loop one arm under Caleb’s armpits, the other slipping behind his knees so he can scoop him up into arms and hold him against his chest.

“ _Bitte_ ,” Caleb whimpers, not even sure what he’s asking for anymore.

“Hang on,” Caduceus mutters, hefting Caleb up and grunting with exertion as he carries him towards the exit.

Caleb immediately buries his face into Caduceus’ neck, groaning at the smell of him, thick and intoxicating and sending another jolt of arousal through his blood. He winds his arms around his shoulders and presses his nose into the soft skin, inhaling deeply and whining needily. He wants to drown himself in the smell of him, rich and earthy and _so fucking good_ , why did he never notice how good Caduceus smells.

He rubs his face against Caduceus’ throat like a cat, hearing him make a quiet sound of surprise as he does, and Caleb would be ashamed if he wasn’t so utterly overwhelmed by the smell of him, didn’t need to drench himself in his scent until it surrounds him. He vaguely hears the door opening, hears Caduceus say something he can’t and doesn’t care to understand, nosing at the underside of his jaw where the smell is most potent.

He has the sudden, bone-deep urge to know what Caduceus tastes like and he latches his mouth onto that spot where the scent is strongest and bites down sharply before mouthing hungrily at it, moaning as the taste hits his tongue, clean and sharp and ambrosial. He feels Caduceus gasp against him at the touch, steps faltering as he continues carrying Caleb to their destination. Caleb prays it’s a bed, a cot, a fucking mound of hay, as long as it’s somewhere he can lie down and deal with the erection he’s pretty sure has leaked through the front of his trousers by now.

There’s the creak and click of a door opening and closing, the soft pad of footsteps, and then he’s being laid down on something wonderfully soft and plush, though he whines when Caduceus straightens up and forces Caleb’s lips from his neck with a wet _pop_.

He stares up at Caduceus, vision still shifting in and out of focus, and he’s not sure if it’s whatever affliction seems to have overtaken him or something else but he looks goddamn angelic, haloed by the soft light coming through the windows, his eyes wide and expression fraught with concern, hair hanging in a sheet as he leans over Caleb. There’s a bruise blooming across the side of his neck and Caleb feels something dark and animalistic rear up in him at the sight of it.

It feels like every one of his nerves has been ratcheted up, oversensitive and attuned to every tiny brush against his skin. He doesn’t look away from Caduceus as he fumbles with the knot on his trousers, whining in frustration when his awkward, inobedient fingers can’t work it open. He palms himself through the front of his trousers instead, swearing through gritted teeth when it lessens none of the pressure built up in his gut. Caduceus is watching him with a kind of morbid fascination, lips parted and eyes glazed with what Caleb hopes is arousal.

“Caduceus,” he gasps, reaching for his hand where it’s planted on the bed near his hip. “Touch me. Please, I need you to touch me.”

“What?” Caduceus sounds dazed and breathless, shaking his head a little like he’s not sure if he heard Caleb correctly.

“Touch. Me.” Caleb says sharply, fingers wrapping around Caduceus’ wrist. He thinks it would sound more authoritative if he wasn’t a panting, quivering mess, tears of aggravation welling in his eyes. He guides Caduceus’ hand to the obvious bulge in his trousers, giving him a pleading look.

Caduceus hesitates for a moment, lower lip tucked between his teeth as his fingers hover in mid-air for a few torturous seconds before he cups his hand around Caleb’s clothed erection and squeezes gently. It’s hardly what Caleb would call enthusiastic but it’s enough, all he needs to arch off the bed with a choked gasp as his orgasm wrenches through him the second Caduceus’ fingers close around him. His eyes roll back, toes curling as that heat of release licks its way up his spine. His cock twitches a final time—he tries not to think about how disgusting he’s going to be—and he sinks back into the mattress again, waiting for that slow recede of arousal from his blood that comes with release.

It doesn’t come.

His cock is still hard and aching, now with the added discomfort of his trousers being soaked through with come.

He lets out a broken, frustrated sob, squeezing his eyes shut and again trying to unlace his trousers with clumsy, trembling fingers. He stops when Caduceus’ hands come to rest lightly on his own and he looks up to see Caduceus giving him an uncertain, almost sympathetic look.

“Let me help you.”

His cheeks are flushed dark but he looks oddly determined and Caleb nods vigorously, watching as he deftly undoes the knot and loosens the cord so he can slide Caleb’s pants down his hips a few inches. Caleb groans in relief at the pressure being removed from his erection, glancing down and grimacing at the mess across his hips and thighs where his come is smeared in sticky streaks.

“What do you want me to do?” Caduceus says in a hushed voice, eyes fixed on Caleb’s cock where it’s lying hard and leaking against his hip.

“I don’t care as long as you touch me,” Caleb breathes.

Caduceus nods and swallows, wetting his lips as he ghosts his fingers over the head of Caleb's cock experimentally, expression almost fascinated when Caleb shudders at the touch. He can already feel himself getting close again, knows it won’t take long to get off even though it’s barely been two minutes. Caduceus wraps his fingers gently around him and slowly drags his loose fist along his length. It’s not enough, not nearly enough, and Caleb reaches down to tug his hand up to his mouth and drag his tongue across his palm and the pads of his fingers, humming at the salty taste on his tongue.

“Faster,” he murmurs as he lets Caduceus withdraw his hand again. “And squeeze harder, _ja_?”

“Okay,” Caduceus nods and closes his fingers around him again, brow furrowed with such intense concentration that Caleb would probably laugh if he wasn’t so desperate for Caduceus to touch him.

Caduceus’ grip is firmer now, still a little unsure as he pumps his fist. It’s almost mechanical the way he moves, the right pressure and speed now but without any real heat behind it, and when Caleb’s second orgasm hits him soon after—his cock pulsing in Caduceus’ hand and splashing warm come across his stomach—it feels vaguely unsatisfying, a means to an end and nothing more. It does seem to lift some of the fog around his brain, though, giving him enough momentary clarity to grab Caduceus’ arm and yank him towards him.

Caduceus makes a surprised sound as he nearly falls on top of Caleb, catching himself with his palms flat on the mattress on either side of Caleb’s shoulders and knees resting on the edge of the bed.

“Do you want to do this?” Caleb murmurs quickly, already feeling that touch-starved feeling creeping up on him again.

“I want to help you,” Caduceus replies.

“If you want to get me off then _get me off_ ,” Caleb all but growls.

He grabs the back of Caduceus’ head, fingernails digging into his scalp as the roar of heat floods his veins again and his brain tunnels to the need for release, and pulls him into a kiss. He pries his mouth open and shoves his tongue in with a moan, pushes their lips together with enough force to bruise. Caduceus tried to match his pace, movements sloppy and inexperienced but finally displaying some semblance of interest in what they’re doing.

Caduceus is breathing heavily when they break apart, eyes flicking briefly over Caleb’s face before he lowers his head again, this time to kiss along the underside of his jaw. It’s chaste at first, slowly turning to wet, open-mouthed kisses as he moves to Caleb’s neck. His tongue drags up Caleb’s throat as he tilts his head back with a groan, teeth sinking lightly into his chin before he captures Caleb’s lips again in much hungrier, more confident kiss.

Caleb bites at his lower lip, sucking lightly and grinning when Caduceus whimpers quietly.

“Should I use my mouth?” Caduceus murmurs against his lips. “I heard that feels good.”

Caleb laughs weakly.

“ _Ja. Bitte,_ ” he mutters eagerly, already pushing down on Caduceus’ shoulders.

Caduceus gives into the pressure, crawling back and off the bed to settle on the floor so he’s kneeling between Caleb’s spread legs. Caleb tucks one arm behind his head so he can look down at him.

Caduceus wraps his fingers around the base of Caleb’s cock, eyes flicking up to Caleb’s face briefly before he runs the tip of his tongue up the underside of his cock. He closes his lips around the head and sucks tentatively, eyes fixing on Caleb’s face like he’s watching his reaction. Caleb groans at the suction and wet heat, eyes sliding shut briefly when a pleasant tremor runs across his nerves. Caduceus takes him further into his mouth, his broad tongue pressing flat against his cock as he bobs his head haltingly, unsure.

Caleb can feel that rapid build of another orgasm and he feebly reaches for Caduceus to try and warn him as he begins to suck more earnestly, hollowing his flushed cheeks out and swallowing around him. Caleb’s hand flops limply back onto the bed as he comes again, breath catching in his throat and legs tightening around Caduceus’ ribcage.

He watches Caduceus still, eyes widening as Caleb comes down his throat. He doesn’t pull away though, merely convulses a little as his gag reflex seems to kick in.

“Sorry,” Caleb says weakly. He’s starting to feel wrung out, weary from coming so many times in such a short window, but his cock is still hard, the fog diminished slightly but still thick around his brain.

Caduceus finally pulls off, lips pressed together tight and eyes wide and uncertain.

“Is it… do you still have it in your mouth?” Caleb says incredulously.

Caduceus nods mutely and Caleb swears softly.

“Let me see,” he mutters, pushing himself into a sitting position as Caduceus obeys and opens his mouth wide. Caleb cradles his face in his hands and tilts his head back, groaning at the sight of the opaque strings of come stretched between his lips and tongue.

“Close,” Caleb murmurs, tapping at Caduceus’ chin. He obeys silently. “Now swallow.” He does, throat bobbing.

“That’s good,” Caleb praises him, combs his fingers through his hair and kisses him chastely, enjoying the few seconds of respite he has before his instinct takes over again. “Do you want to continue?”

Caduceus nods again.

“How do you want to have me?” Caleb says. His cock is starting to ache again, he can hear his voice wavering with need.

“I want…” he hesitates, flushing dark despite the fact that he’d just swallowed a mouthful of Caleb’s come not ten seconds ago. “I want to use my tongue.”

“Mm, where do you want to use it?” Caleb coaxes him, brushing his thumb across his lower lip.

Caduceus ducks his head bashfully, ears drooping.

“Why don’t you show me, _ja_?”

Caduceus nods, hesitating a moment before pressing his hand to Caleb’s chest so he lies down again. Caleb watches as Caduceus lifts his legs so they’re draped around his shoulders, his hands gripping the backs of Caleb’s thighs to tilt his hips up. He gives Caleb a long, searching look before lowering his head, and Caleb realizes what he’s about to do half a second before his tongue is dragging over his hole.

Caleb groans and squeezes his legs around Caduceus’ shoulders, reaching down to tangle his fingers in his hair. Caduceus’ hands slide lower, gripping his ass and spreading him wide so he can lap his tongue over him again. He licks him again before probing at his hole with the tip of his tongue, prodding into him as his thumbs press into his perineum.

Caleb shivers and cants his hips up into the touch, moaning when Caduceus delves his tongue past the usually tight ring of muscle, made lax by his body’s current state. He licks into Caleb, lips vibrating against his hole when he groans. He presses his face even closer, nose against Caleb’s perineum and tongue slipping inside him again, stretching him open.

Caleb is breathing heavily again, body trembling as it careens towards another orgasm. It’s taking longer this time and he’s grateful for it, wants to draw this one out as long as possible to keep Caduceus between his legs and his tongue in his ass.

Caduceus is thrusting his tongue into him greedily now, hands kneading his ass and eyes closed in an almost blissful expression. His breath is hot on Caleb’s sensitive skin, sharp exhales through his nose as he fucks Caleb with his tongue. Caleb can feel spit dripping down his ass to pool on the sheets under his hips.

He can feel his orgasm dangerously close and he almost wants to stop it, but his body is demanding it from him and he shudders feebly, wincing as his cock twitches and come drips out of him again, not nearly as much as the last three times but still smearing across his skin with the mess that’s already there. He clenches involuntarily around Caduceus as he comes, feeling him still against him, tongue still buried in his ass.

When Caleb relaxes back into the sheets again, sliding his hands from Caduceus’ hair to rest on the bed, Caduceus slips out of him, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth as he looks up at Caleb from between his legs. He looks a mess, lips wet and swollen, spit smeared across his chin, eyes hooded and hair rumpled from Caleb’s fingers.

“You are very good at that,” Caleb mutters dazedly.

“You smell good,” Caduceus replies. “Especially here.” He buries his nose in Caleb’s ass again and sighs contentedly. He kisses up the tender skin on the inside of Caleb’s thigh, stopping to mouth at Caleb’s testicles and groaning.

“You taste as good as you smell,” he murmurs, nosing at Caleb’s perineum before leaning his head against Caleb’s thigh and looking up at him. “What do you want me to do now?”

“You are being very generous,” Caleb says, wincing and closing his eyes when his erection, which had flagged slightly after his last orgasm, returns full force again. “What about you?”

“I’m here for you,” Caduceus replies seriously. “Don’t worry about me.”

Caleb chuckles.

“Well, if that’s the case,” he bites his lip and lays one hand on the top of Caduceus’ head to push him down, eyes fluttering shut when Caduceus’ tongue pushes into him again. He moves with less hurried thrusts this time, taking his time taking Caleb apart, one hand holding Caleb’s hips up while he presses his index finger of his other hand into Caleb alongside his tongue. His fingers are thicker than Caleb realized, stretching him open as he adds his middle finger, using them both to hold him open so he can slip his tongue in further.

Caleb squirms weakly, heels digging into Caduceus back as his tongue strokes deeper into him. He wraps one arm around Caleb’s thigh and yanks him down the bed towards him a few inches, making a small, frustrated sound as he shoves his tongue into him again, like he can’t get close enough to Caleb despite the fact that his face is flush against his skin, fingers sinking in deeper to spread him apart.

Caleb whimpers and trembles when Caduceus’ fingers curl inside him, putting pressure on his prostate and sending a heady tremor of pleasure up his core. He’s absolutely exhausted, his body simultaneously begging for release and desperate for rest, chest heaving and eyes sliding in and out of focus as Caduceus begins thrusting his thick fingers in and out of him, his tongue plunging into him over and over again.

When his orgasm hits him, it’s less a shock of release and more of a slow quake of pleasure up his spine. His cock jerks feebly, dribbling barely anything this time and going mercifully soft at least for a moment, the fog lifting almost completely from around his brain.

Caduceus slips his tongue free, licking lightly at the rim of his hole before tilting his head against Caleb’s thigh to look at him. He’s still got two fingers inside him, thrusting almost lazily.

“How are you feeling?” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the inside of Caleb’s thigh.

“I think… it’s almost gone,” Caleb mumbles, words slurring together out of sheer fatigue. He winces and cries out quietly when his cock begins to fill again. It _hurts_ and he’s not sure how much longer he can keep this up before his body fails and he simply passes out.

“Do you want me to just do this?” Caduceus asks, curling his fingers inside him by way of explanation.

Caleb nods, eyes sliding shut when it becomes too much to keep them open. He can feel his consciousness waning, black creeping around the edges of his mind as Caduceus goes back to stretching him open with his fingers, pulling them out every now and then to coat them with saliva again before pushing them back in. Caleb wishes they had something else, wonders absently what Caduceus’ cock looks like and feels his cock twitch with interest at the thought of being fucked by him when he’s already this loose and spent. He must be _huge_ , as tall as he is.

Caduceus has three fingers inside him, the tip of his tongue flicking over his entrance when he comes again, only a few drops leaking from the tip of his cock as he shivers through it, blinking hard when his mind goes white for a few seconds.

“Mm, too much,” he whines, pushing lightly at Caduceus’ forehead when he continues licking and thrusting his fingers slowly.

Caduceus looks up at him as he pulls his fingers out, Caleb clenching around nothing at the emptiness. Caleb closes his eyes, willing himself not to pass out or fall asleep, his body completely wrung out like a rag, limbs heavy and useless, his cock and ass sore and oversensitive from all the attention. He sobs helplessly when his cock starts to harden again after a minute or two, draping his arm over his face to hide the frustrated tears. He’s lost count of how many times he’s come, each time thinking that this must be the last, surely _this_ one.

He doesn’t have that urgent, desperate need to get off anymore, but the heat is still there, simmering low in his belly and insisting on release again. He drags his hands over his eyes before letting it fall back onto the mattress, legs still wrapped limply around Caduceus’ shoulders.

“How do you feel?” Caduceus says softly, grazing his lips along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh and making him shiver again.

“It’s too much,” Caleb whines, “I can’t… can't…”

“Can you give me one more?” Caduceus murmurs, teasing his fingertips over Caleb’s entrance, which he’s sure is raw and red with how much it aches, muscles contracting at the touch as he lets out a hiss of pain. But it’s what his body wants, arousal creeping up to cloud his brain again, a thin haze rather than the heavy fog that had previously been there.

“Okay,” he breathes, nodding dutifully. “One more.”

Caduceus smiles up at him, warm and approving. He lifts his hand from between Caleb’s legs and sucks them into his mouth, slicking them liberally with saliva before pushing them back inside him. There’s no resistance now, the muscles soft and pliant, but Caleb still whines at the touch to the tender and hypersensitive skin.

Caduceus spends a few minutes fucking him slowly with his fingers, occasionally pressing his tongue in with them or biting lightly at Caleb’s thighs, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough for him to feel the jolt of pain. When Caduceus wraps his other hand around the base of his cock and drags his broad, flat tongue up the underside, Caleb’s back bows off the bed and he lets out a strained, dry sob. It’s agonizing, too much but not nearly enough the way Caduceus is touching him with such care.

Caleb gropes between his legs to twine his fingers in Caduceus’ hair, something to keep him grounded as his brain goes fuzzy with want again. Caduceus smiles and hums around his cock as he takes it into his mouth, fingers still curling inside him, sending little currents of pleasure across his nerves. Caleb feels a bit like he’s drowning, the air in his lungs thick with the smell of sex and sweat and that addictive scent of Caduceus’ himself.

When he comes this time, it’s nearly silent, a quiet gasp as his fingers tighten in Caduceus’ hair and he clenches weakly around his fingers, wincing as his cock pulses in Caduceus’ mouth. He’s not even sure if anything came out of him this time, sure there’s no way there’s anything left in him at this point.

Caduceus slips his fingers out and presses a wet kiss to the tip of his softening cock before looking up at him expectantly, waiting. Caleb closes his eyes, bracing himself for the slow swell of returning heat, the room still and silent apart from his own heavy breathing.

It doesn’t come though, his blood cooling in his veins and his head clearing as he blinks his eyes open, staring up at the vaulted ceiling overhead. He lets out a relieved sob, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes as deep, heavy fatigue sinks into every inch of him. His legs slide off from around Caduceus’ shoulders to the floor and he closes his eyes again and inhales a slow, calming breath through his nose.

He feels Caduceus’ move and cracks his eyelids open to watch him push himself up, planting his palms on the bed so he can lean over Caleb, who’s afraid for one wild second he’s about to try and get him off again, though instead he simply begins lapping his tongue over drying mess on Caleb’s stomach. Caleb sighs and relaxes back into the bed again, watching with a detached sort of interest as Caduceus’ gathers up the streaks of come smeared across his skin with long, gentle strokes of his tongue. It’s… a little weird if he’s being honest, but it feels good, soothing on his hot skin. Caduceus’ tongue is broad and slick and smooth across his stomach, gradually moving to his hips and thighs but careful to avoid his cock.

He kisses Caleb’s hip when he seems to be satisfied, nuzzling the spot with his cheek for a moment before looking up at Caleb with a warm, content smile.

“Are you okay now?” he says. His fingers are stroking lightly over Caleb’s thigh, lulling and distracting.

Caleb hums and nods, eyelids drooping heavily.

“You should get some sleep,” Caduceus murmurs. He straightens up and gently lifts Caleb off the bed so he can lie him against the pillows away from the mess they’ve made. He goes to pull away, stopping when Caleb takes hold of his wrist and tugs him back towards him.

“Stay,” he mumbles drowsily, barely able to keep his eyes open. “Sleep.”

Caduceus seems to consider the request, and Caleb is afraid he’s going to reject him and leave, but then the bed is sinking next to him as Caduceus crawls up beside him. Caleb turns against his chest, smiling when Caduceus’ arm slips tentatively around his waist. Caleb noses at the underside of his jaw, breathing in the smell of him, much more muted now but still oddly comforting.

“Sleep,” Caduceus murmurs, fingers stroking absently up and down Caleb’s spine.

Caleb does.

* * *

He can’t look Caduceus in the eye that evening, when they’ve all reconvened at the now familiar banquet table where they’re hailed as personal guests of the Bright Queen. Caduceus had been gone when he’d finally woken up, wincing and limping to the private bath off his room and nearly falling back asleep soaking in the hot, soothing water. He’s grateful that the others are taking up the bulk of the conversation, chattering inanely about their day in the city while Caleb stares down at his plate trying not to think about what happened that morning. He can feel Caduceus looking at him every now and then, sense those keen eyes watching him from across the table.

“What did you guys do today anyway?” Beau says when they’re halfway through their meal, leaning around Nott to peer at Caleb before looking to Caduceus.

“I’m sure Caleb was studying very hard,” Nott says, patting his arm. “You really should give yourself a day off, you work yourself to hard.”

Caleb takes a hasty gulp of his drink when he feels himself starting to flush.

“We just explored the grounds a little,” he mutters, still not looking at Caduceus. He leans forward so he can look up to where the Empress is seated in an ornate silver chair at the head of the table.

“Ah, my Queen,” he says, bowing his head a little when her eyes turn to him, a faint smile turning up the corners of her lips. “I, um, we were looking through the gardens earlier and I wanted to ask. There is a flower I saw that I am not familiar with.” She tilts her head curiously and nods for him to continue. “It was small and red and black. Sort of closed off at the top. Very pretty but I am afraid I do not recognize it.”

She hums and nods slowly, her smile turning faintly amused.

“You probably would not,” she begins with a quiet laugh. “This is the _Calixem_ flower. It is more frequently referred to as the Cup of Passion. It is extremely rare, I believe we have one of the only remaining cultivated plants on this side of Xhorhas. It is a very powerful aphrodisiac, it was once used in the distillation of love potions. In its very diluted form, of course, it quite dangerous to inhale it in its natural state.”

“Oh?” Caleb says, clearing his throat when his voice cracks.

She hums, smirking faintly as she leans forward conspiratorial.

“It was once actually used in warfare,” she continues. “You see, it reacts to the touch of skin, so you would merely have to cut a bloom with gloved hands, wrap it up and send it to your enemy and when they open it.” She pinches her fingers together in a point before spreading them open like Caleb had seen the flower do when it had sprayed pollen into his lungs.

“And then you have an army with a leader who is useless until… well,” she trails off, still grinning, and shrugs.

“So it’s like a _sex flower_?” Beau says incredulously.

“Sort of like a sex flower, yes,” Leylas says, laughing softly.

“Sick,” Beau mutters.

“Is it not dangerous to have it out in the open as it was?” Caleb says, pulling her attention back to him again.

“Not particularly,” she says with a faint frown. “All those in the palace know not to touch it and we have a sign as a precaution just in case. But as I said, it reacts to the contact of skin so unless you’re trying to pick it, there is really no worry.”

Caleb smiles stiffly and stares down at his plate again, ignoring Beau and Jester’s hushed discussion about the possibilities of using the flower as a weapon, the two of them giggling madly. He chances a look at Caduceus, starting when he’s already looking back at him with a considering look. His cheeks darken, expression turning shy as he lifts his fingers a few inches off the table to wave at Caleb.

Caleb offers him a small, reassuring smile before lowering his eyes to his plate again. He senses there’s probably a very long talk in his future.

 


End file.
